


No more

by weareatheabyss



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Past, smoke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25841098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weareatheabyss/pseuds/weareatheabyss
Summary: Flynn smokes from stress and Lucy scolds him thinking about his father and mother.
Relationships: Garcia Flynn/Lucy Preston
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	No more

He hadn't smoked for years. The last time was shortly before Iris was born. The birth had been long and very difficult for Lorena and for this reason he found himself outside the hospital smoking.  
“What are you doing out here? All right?" Lucy interrupted the flow of his thoughts by joining him outside the new safe house.  
"I was just thinking," he replied, taking another drag on his cigarette.  
Lucy froze, but before she could react, she grabbed the cigarette and threw it to the ground.  
"But what ..." he tried  
"You are crazy!!" Lucy yelled at him with tears in her eyes. "How can you?"  
"Lucy, I don't understand ..." he said trying to calm her down.  
“How can you smoke? Don't you understand that it hurts you? That you can die? " she continued to scream with shining eyes.  
"Why do you suddenly care about me and my health?" he answered provoking her.  
"I ... I ... it doesn't matter ..." having said that, she made to reenter the house, but Flynn grabbed her by the arm, blocking her and making her turn around. She had tears in her eyes.  
"Lucy ..."  
She hugged him while continuing to press against his chest.  
“I… I can't lose you to smoke. Not after losing my father and almost my mother ... "  
"Oh, draga, I'm sorry, I didn't think ..."  
"I know, but please don't smoke anymore."  
"Sure." He nodded, holding her even tighter to him.


End file.
